The Wrong Assumption
by XGredAndForgeForeverX
Summary: George is thought to have betrayed Fred, but nothing is as it seems. what will happen when they find out the truth as well as something else. Warnings inside Re-Written
1. Chapter 1

_**( Ok I am going to copy the message I have on my profile here to explain what has been going on. **_

_**: **__**Ok I am so so sorry that my stories where deleted. My sister hacked my account and deleted them and the chapters saved on my computer, also making it impossible for me to access my account.**_

_**I have been trying to re-write everything but as you can guess its a hard thing to do. My sister did this in revenge not understanding that my fanfics are like my little babies ( in a non creepy way of course).**_

_**I am not sure if there is a way to send everyone who has me on alert a PM informing them on this. If you know if there is a way i can do that please PM me. I have re-written chapters ready to load on here but I may also be adding or starting a few new stories in the mean time.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **_

_**Warning: this story includes abuse, rape and possible bashing of minor characters. This story was not written to offend anyone, if any of these subjects may be triggering for you then it may be a good idea to miss parts or not read this story. **_

_**Apart from that Happy reading :D **_

The Weasleys(Except George), Lee and Katie stood around the kitchen in the burrow.

"Fred get your head out of your arse and listen to us will you," Katie shouted exasperated.

There had been major changes in the last 2-3 years. George now lived with his girlfriend Alicia Spinnet as he had been practically disowned by the Weasleys for ''betraying'' Fred though he was actually innocent.

Fred, George, Lee and Katie where all in their last year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. When they had all been in their fifth year George had been caught ''sleeping'' with Freds girlfriend Angelina. There had been instant uproar, leaving George desperately protesting his innocence which fell on deaf ears and he had been rejected by his friends and family for his supposed betrayal to his twin. In the wizarding world twins where a big deal as they shared a soul bond, basicly making it a crime to betray/hurt/kill your twin. Though this only happened between Pureblood twins, no one was sure why though and was a mystery on the wizarding world, also it was a fact that pureblood twins were very rare meant that there wasnt much research into why this was.

Fred just scoffed at Katie causing Lee to turn red in anger, Fred just ignored the look Lee was giving him though.

"Look we recently found out that it wasn't Georges fault for what happened," Katie tried to explain but she was immediately met with outrage that she would say such a thing.

"Your trying to defend the git now," Charlie growled in anger, standing beside Fred as the rest of the Weasleys nodded in agreement with his anger.

"Well me and Katie started to wonder about what really happened between George and Angelina" Lee held his hand up before anyone could interupt, leaving the others in the room silently fuming, "so we went tricked her into taking some truth serum..."

"You what," Fred shouted to shocked not to speak out. but Lee just glared him down, letting Katie continue with what she had been saying.

"We tricked her into taking some truth serum and we found out that she had thought that George was you and froze him from behind, trying to surprise who she thought was you for sex and because George was frozen he couldn't do anything." Lee said breathlessly staring at the shocked looks around him, but Fred quickly recovered.

"Your lying, we would have known, he would have said something," Fred said though his voice sounded shaky.

"Don't you see he tried to but we all rejected anything he said beleving her over George, we never even checked her wand to see if she cast anything we all just assumed what had happened," Katie said tearing up.

Before anyone could say anything else Lee spoke, "I, Lee Jordan swear on my magic that what we have told you is the truth and nothing but the truth," with that a white light appeared before disappearing as quick as it came. There was silence after he said that before Molly burst into hysteric tears, Aurther looked at Lee in shock as where his children except Fred who fell to the floor with silent tears running down his face.

After Molly had recovered enough she started crying, " my baby, oh god where is he we need to go see him," immediately getting looks of agreement from the remaining Weasleys. But before they could go anywhere Lee and Katie stopped them looking nervous, as they motioned them to sit down, it took a while but they all reluctantly sat on the seats in the living room. Many of them still tears running down their faces.

"After me and Katie found out what really happened we went to visit George and his girlfriend.. we found.. found out Alicia Spinnet is...is abusing him," Lee said softly, stuttering as he tried to get the words across. There was silence and he said this before Bill asked what they had all been thinking.

"Are..are you sure," He asked, rage bubble up inside of him when Katie and Lee nodded.

"I'll kill her," both he and Charlie growled viciously, shaking in anger, at Alicia for harming their brother and at themselves for not listening to George.

Meanwhile Fred sat on the floor mumbling, "I'm so sorry Georgie, so.. so sorry, merlin what have I done."

"Don't worry we sent them a dinner invitation for tonight, we figured it would be best if we worked quickly." Katie said before her voice determined as she explained their plan. Her voice suddenly turned sombre, "Remember though with abuse there are different levels regarding how mentally abused they have become by their partner. Unfortunately because George had no one but Alicia he will probably not see their relationship as abusive and wont admit to being hurt by her." Fred, Ginny and Molly cried as she said this, and the rest of the room growled angrily. After a few minuets Lee took a piece of parchment from his bag before addressing the room.

"Ummm i looked up some facts so we know what were dealing with better," Lee said nervously taking the nods as a cue to continue."

"I looked up some facts from a muggle book," he said as abusive relationships in the wizarding world are much rarer, and was though to be worse than murder in most occasions.

"The warning signs are:

Jealousy or possessiveness.

Trying to exert control by being bossy or demanding.

Makes decisions without consulting a partner. In such a case the submissive partner is expected to obey without question and has no say in the matter.

Isolating the person from friends and family.

Public humiliation, name calling and insults.

Criticism about actions, size and appearance, and abilities.

Violent or losing his or her temper quickly.

Threats and intimidation.

Physical abuse which may include hitting, choking, kicking, throwing things or any unwanted physical contact, especially that which harms you.

Sexual pressures and demands for sexual activities that the person is not comfortable with.

Holding the submissive partner responsible for his or her emotional state.

Placing the blames for mistreating the person.

Worry about the reaction by the abuser to the things said.

Leaving and then returning to the abusive partner repeatedly, against the advice of your friends, family and loved ones."

By the time Lee had finished the Weasleys were either crying or seething in anger. All they could do though was wait, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**( Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, this chapter includes revelations of abuse and rape. This story was not written to offend anyone and I hope you enjoy reading.)**_

Mrs Weasley rushed around the kitchen, the closer dinner got the more panicked she and to be honest everyone else became. Bill, Percy's and Charlies protective instincts had kicked in and between that and the guilt eating away at them all they wanted to do was have George in their arms so that they could protect him as well as beg for his forgiveness. The Weasleys, Lee and Katie where all becoming twitchy the closer it came for George and Alicia to arrive.

Being alerted that someone was arriving by floo any second everyone stood up to greet George and Alicia, having to suppress their shocked gasps when they do.

George looked like a different person, his bright red hair had dulled and hung limp in a long shaggy style. Even though he was wrapped up in a long jacket with matching scarf and gloves you could tell that he had lost lots of weight so that he had turned gaunt and skinny. His height though hadn't changed at all and he was noticeably shorter than Fred. Most noticeable though were the bruises covering the side of his head matching those around his eye, he also had a busted lip.

Fred had to suppress a whimper form escaping him as he looked upon his abused twin.

They could tell that George had tried to cover them with anti-scar and anti-bruise creams but they could still see the offending wounds, making them wonder how bad he would look without the creams.

Georges hair covered the worst of it and he was also looking meekly at the floor. Alicia's possessive arms were wrapped around his small waist.

Seeing the looks George was getting Alicia quickly explained, "Poor Georgie got into a fight yesterday, I am always telling him to be more careful but he doesn't listen, do you babe."George meekly shakes his head, unknowingly breaking the hearts of his friends and family as they watched.

Remembering to try and keep things natural Molly reluctantly greets Alicia, " so nice to meet you dear, why don't you two come and sit down while I dish out dinner."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too Mrs Weasley, Alicia says plastering a fake smile on her face before heading to the table, dragging George along with her.

Bill grabs the small vial of truth serum, swiftly adding it the butter beer before passing it to Lee to give to Alicia.

At the table Ron tries to strike up a diversion, " so Alicia do you like Quidditch," he asks in fake enthusiasm.

"Yes, I normally play as a chaser," she answers as the table is loaded with plates of chicken casserole, The Weasleys not missing the look George was giving the food. Alicia gratefully took the butter beer handed to her by Bill, who has to suppress the growl in his throat.

As soon as she drinks some Fred and Charlie slowly inch closer to George ready to get him away from Alicia as soon as she admits to hurting him.

"So Alicia have you ever hit George," Bill asks sneering dangerously.

George freezes as soon as the question is asked, at the "Yes" the truth serum forces through Alicia's lips Fred and Charlie jump into action. Grabbing him they both gently but forcefully yank George from his chair and round to the other side of the room.,

"So you've been spitting lies around have you," Alicia spits viciously into Georges direction from where she is bound into her seat by invisible ropes cast form Authers wand.

"No no I would never, never I promise," George says pleading for Alicia to believe him as he lay in his brothers arms, trembling.

"Have you beaten George and if you have how many times," Bill asks trying to get as much information as possible before the truth serum wears off.

"Too many times to remember," Alicia automaticly answers , before shouting."George is mine, he belongs to me and I can do what I want with him," causing George to whimper and look down to the ground in shame as his siblings and friends growl at Alicia.

"I'll apparate us to your room," Charlie mutter to Fred who nods and clings tighter to George as he does so. Just hearing Alicia answer "Yes" when Bill asks if she has ever raped George.

"Oh Geogie I'm so, so sorry I should have listened to you, god I'm so sorry Georgie," Fred mutters into Georges ear as the three of them land in his( and used to be Georges) room. George falling a little sway from Fred and Charlie

"No no, take me back, take me back please,take me back" George begs softly, slowly backing into the corner of the room like a scared, cornered animal.

"Shhh I promise not to hurt you Georgie, no one is ever going to hurt you again. What Alicia has done is a very bad thing which you didn't cause. she doesn't love you the way you think she does.

Whatever she has told you is a lie, she doesn't own you Georgie, she's a sick...sick bitch. We now you didn't try to sleep with Angelina and were so so sorry for what we have done but I promise no one is going to hurt you again, Your a human being not an object Baby bro" Charlie gently soothes, as Fred slowly approaches his scared twin whispering soft words comfortingly.

_**(End of chapter, sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. I know this chapter is shorter than the last but the next will be longer, I promise. Anyway thanks for reading)**_


	3. AN

AN

I just want to let you know that I have NOT given up on any of my stories but chapters will be updated and added slower that I normally do. This is because I have started college and I am doing some volountering( my mum is making me do it). I am also still re doing lost chapters so as you can imagine I am quite busy sorry. I will be updating my stories though please be patient with me please.

Thank you for understanding

From

Disgraced~Mia


End file.
